Stents and stent delivery assemblies are utilized in a number of medical procedures and situations, and as such their structure and function are well known. A stent is a generally cylindrical prosthesis introduced via a catheter into a lumen of a body vessel in a configuration having a generally reduced diameter and then expanded to the diameter of the vessel. In its expanded configuration, the stent supports and reinforces the vessel walls while maintaining the vessel in an open, unobstructed condition.
Stents are generally tubular in configuration, open ended and are expandable between a generally unexpanded insertion diameter and an expanded implantation diameter. Stents are commonly placed or implanted by a mechanical transluminal procedure.
Inflation expandable stents are well known and widely available in a variety of designs and configurations. Inflation expandable stents are crimped to their reduced diameter about the delivery catheter, then maneuvered to the deployment site and expanded to the vessel diameter by fluid inflation of a balloon positioned between the stent and the delivery catheter. The present invention is directed to all forms of stents including balloon expandable stents, self expanding stents and/or hybrid stents.
An example of a balloon expandable stent is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,120. An example of a self-expanding stent is described in WO 96/26689.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,665; 5,019,090; 4,503,569; 4,512,338; describe various stent configurations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,152 and 4,848,343 describe self-expanding stents.
Stents have been made using materials of varied composition and conformation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,507 describes a stent constructed of stainless steel, and a titanium alloy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,298 describes a stent having a flexible tubular body made from a thermal plastic to the form of a helix. Polyester and polycarbonate copolymers are selected as particularly desirable materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,003 describes a stent made from wires formed into a cylinder. The wires are made of a biocompatible metal. Biocompatible metals include 300 series stainless steels such as 316 LS, as well as platinum and platinum iridium alloys, cobalt chromium alloys such as MP35N, and unalloyed titanium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 describes a stent made from low memory metal such as a copper alloy, titanium, tantalum, nitinol or gold. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,336 describes a wire stent having malleable materials such as annealed stainless steels, tungsten and platinum in its construction.
Canadian Application 2,025,626, describes a bio degradable infusion stent of extruded material. The stent may incorporate radiopaque materials such as barium sulfate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,155 describes a plastic stent having an inherently expandable coil conformation. Materials of construction include high density polyethylene. Optionally, this material is compounded with an anti coagulant and/or an x ray opaque material such as bismuth sub carbonate. Canadian Patent Application 2,008,312, describes a stent made from a malleable flat sheet having a reticulated pattern.
There are also stents which deliver agents or drugs to blood passing through the vein or artery that are generally beneficial to the recipient. In addition, stents can deliver drugs or biologically active agents at a controlled rate to blood passing through the vessel lumen as well as to the vessel wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,456 describes a hydrophilic stent comprising a wall structure where at least a portion thereof is a hollow wall in which a hydrophilic material for drug delivery is placed. U.S. Pat. 5,443,458 is directed to a multilayer laminated resorbable stent having a structural layer and additional layers stated to release drugs at predictable rates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,020 describes a self-restrained stent with an elastic memory, the stent optionally being formulated to provide for drug administration.
Stents are placed or implanted within a blood vessel for treating stenoses, strictures or aneurysms therein. They are implanted to reinforce collapsing, partially occluded, weakened, or dilated sections of a blood vessel. They have also been implanted in other bodily vessels including arteries, veins, biliary ducts, urethras, fallopian tubes, bronchial tubes, the trachea and the esophagus.
Typically, a stent will have a smaller, unexpanded cross-section or diameter for placement in a vessel and a larger, expanded cross-section or diameter after placement in the vessel or the duct. The ratio of the diameter of the expanded stent to the diameter of the unexpanded stent is referred to as the expansion ratio of the stent. Most current stent designs are limited in their ability to achieve large expansion ratios. Specifically, it is difficult to reduce the profile of a stent substantially beyond the diameter of the tubing from which the stents were cut or, in the case of a stent formed from a sheet, beyond the initial diameter of the tube formed from the sheet.
There remains a need for stents which have a reduced diameter or profile and yet are flexible in the unexpanded state to facilitate delivery of the stent and which are characterized by a large expansion ratio.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The invention in various of its embodiment is summarized below. Additional details of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
The abstract provided herewith is intended to comply with 37 CFR 1.72 and is not intended be used in determining the scope of the claimed invention.